21
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: 7 sins, 7 virtues, 7 contrary virtues. 21 drabbles:oneshots.Happy First day of Summer People:3. There's going to be a little bit of everything. 06:21:2007 11:34pm.:3.Happy er luckiest day of the year.:3.
1. Patience: Waiting for my day to come

Document Opened: 06/21/2007, 07:43pm.

Authors Note:

Happy Summer People!-.

Alright I would like to state now, that if this/these look(s) in anyway like anyone else;s work. Please let me know so it can be taken care of.

I've been away for a little while. My net time was/has been weird.;--;.

Disclaimer: Kazuya Minekura owns Saiyuki. Not I said the writer.;p.

Warnings: No Shounen-ai pairings. These will vary. Possible Out of Character-ness.

I also make no claim to own the 7 sins, 7 virtues and 7 contrary virtues. Just clarifying, that's all.:3.

Summary: Seven sins, Seven virtues and Seven contrary virtues.

21 one-shots/drabbles for them all. Will have Gaiden ones as well.

Onto it then.:3.

//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\//////

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\///////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\

_**Contrary Virtue. Patience.1.**_

_**Title: Waiting for my day to come.**_

He continued to look out of his cavern prison. Watching, waiting for the day he would be free if there was such a day.

He watched as the sun rose to begin yet another day.

He sighed lightly and felt his golden band. He had been tempted quite a few times to remove it out of curiosity but never did.

He loved the day time when the sun rose and the creatures would come and there were things he could see and hear even from his prison. It was also at some times like these he still missed the little bird that would come and see him until that day.

Some days would pass fast and others could go on seemingly forever. Still things like that held little meaning for him.

Because in the end he would still be in there for who knows how long. Today was a day that went fairly fast since it was now late after-noon. He sat facing the bars but only really looking at the ground when a shadow blocked the light.

"Hey, are you the one that's been calling me?"

/////////\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\

Authors Note:

I realize this is short and possibly a tad er jumpy.

I may end up adding onto this in the near future. I have an idea but I have details to work out.;p.

About the ending. I just don't think I could leave chibi-Goku stuck in there. So sue me, But don't. Er later!

Again Happy Summer People!-.

06/21/2007, 09:21pm.


	2. Envy: The watcher

Document Opened: 07/06/2007, 11:12pm.

Authors Note:

Wrath and or Anger was actually supposed to be the second entry but it's still in-progress and I got an idea for this one.

Character: Kanzeon Bosatsu a.k.a. The Merciful Goddess.

Warning for possible out of character-ness. I don't write for her much at all.

////////////////\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\////////

_**Seven Deadly Sins.Envy.2.**_

_**Title: The watcher.**_

She had one hand on her hip and in her other hand one of the lotus blossoms that floated in her pool.

She stood over it watching the boys she had known so long ago.

_'In a way you boys are lucky. Back then when you each shone as brightly as a new star. Standing up for what you believed in, even at the cost of your lives...'_

She glanced down at Goku for a moment._'And your freedom. In the end you got to leave the boredom of this place behind.'_

Jiroushin had just came in and saw the expression on Kanzeon's face. "Is something wrong milady?"

"No." She smiled and tossed the flower into the pool.

//////////\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\///////

Finished. 07/07/2007. 12:59am.

I may end doing a small edit on this in the future.

Happy er luckiest day of the year.:p.


	3. Justice: Justice takes many forms

Document Opened: 07/07/2007, 11:18pm.

Authors Note:

Many thanks for the reviews.:).

Actually Cavern Mystery, Battle of a new kind Temporary title and To the Future all have chapters that will be ready soon.

(CM)In terms of Goku and his memories..well I can say that Seitan Taisei appears in the next chapter or so.-.

Character: Cho Gonou/Hakkai.

Disclaimer: Kazuya Minekura owns Saiyuki. Not I said the writer.;p.

///////////\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\///////

_**Seven Heavenly Virtues. Justice.3.**_

_**Title: Justice takes many forms.**_

They were now dead, The ones who kidnapped and hurt Kanan.

Two months and one thousand deaths later he was walking away from Hyakugan Maoh's with both their blood and his on him.

He continued walking in the night knowing when he fell it would probably be for the last time. At least she was avenged.

Not being able to continue on any further he collapsed on the ground barely holding on to any consciousness that he had.

He wasn't sure of how long he had been there but he barely felt something nudge against him.

"Hey, man. You dead down there?"

He barely looked up before fading into

unconsciousness he saw red.

//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\

Authors Note:

This is my first time writing Hakkai well Gonou like that.

Have a good day or night or both or whatever.-.

07/09/2007, 12:44am.


End file.
